Aggresive Jiggles
by penguins4ever
Summary: Take's Place somtime after "Jiggles" Now that Kowalski still has Jiggles, will Jiggles stay a nice little blob forever? Or what if Kowalski accidently does somthing that makes Jiggle's go out of control, and who's help would he need? Bad title I know. P


Hey there! Just wanted to make a quick story just for the heck of know what you think. I think im actually getting a lot better =]

The four penguin's sat around the table in there hq. Each on his own side. In front of Rico lay a plate of four italian snapper of which they were able to catch out in the central park's pond. Rico wore a traditional japanese style sushi headband. He caughed up two cutting knife's, threw the four snapper's into the air, and started to cut away. Almost instantly, 7 pieces of sushi landed on everyone's plate.

"If you excuse me Skipper im really not in the mood for fish. I'll just take a mango and go eat in my lab." Kowalski grabbed a mango frome the basket in the middle of the table and got up from his seat. "You sure Kowalski? Your a penguin arent you? Penguin's dont eat fruit." Kowalski waddled away. "Rico Blockade! The two put up there flipper's as Kowalski entered his lab. "Keep an eye on Kowalski. I think he's finnaly cracked." Rico nodded.

Kowalski sat at his desk and pulled a plastic knife out of the shelf to his upper right. He began to cut a small piece of fruit off and placed it dead center on the table. Kowalski reached his hand behind a couple of boxes that were laying behind his desk. "There you are." He pulled a small green blob that seemed to resemble j-ello and been to tickle it. "Who's my little goo guy? Who's my goo guy?

The blob began to jiggle with laughter. He set it on the table and watched as it began to absorb the piece of mango that Kowalski had cut up for him. After it absorbed the fruit it grew about a centemetor thicker around. Kowalski cut another piece off and set it in front of him. "You like that dont you Jiggles?" Kowalski set the mango on the table and made his way to the other side of the lab to get his clipboard.

"Ok Jiggle's. Let's get back to work shall we?" When Kowalski looked up he saw Jiggles sliding over to the mango he had set down earlier. He hurried over and pulled the fruit away before Jiggles could eat(absorb) it. "Now now Jiggles. Remember what happend last time? We dont want anything like that to happen again." Kowalski set it in a minifridge that was against the wall. He looked over as Jiggle's who was now growling and shaking. "He pulled out his clipboard and began to write. "Not to self. Work on aggressive system."

Kowalski set a flipper on the table and called Jiggles to his hand. He began to rotate Jiggles in his hand, every few second's writing on his clip board. "M hm. Aww. Uh huh. Yes. Hm." He set the blob back down and attached a wire to the side of it. It ploped off so Kowalski licked the tip and stuck it again. This time it stayed. The wire was connected to a big grey box with flashing neon green light's. Kowalski waddled over to the machine and flipped a switch. The box began to shake as Kowalski stepped back.

A small jolt of lighting ran down the wire and into Jiggles. Kowalski stood looking at Jiggles writing on his clipboard. Suddenly Jiggles started to shake violently. "Jiggles!" Kowalski drobbed the clip board and ran to shut the machine off. He made his way over to jiggles who was now smoking. He ploped off the wire that was connected to Jiggles. Picking up the blob he began to wipe away the smoke.

"Jiggles? Jiggles?" Suddenly Jiggles began to shake slowly. It lifted itself as if to meet Kowalski's gaze. "Oh... Your alright." Kowalski started to hug the blob tightly when he heard knocking on the door. "K'walski?" Private spoke out. Kowalski quickly set Jiggles back into his box. He waddled over to the door after shoving it behind his desk once more.

Kowalski opened the door to allow Private in. "K'walski. Do you smell...Burnt j-ello?" "Kowalski walked over to Private's side. Eh. No. What would give you that idea?" "Oh never mind then. Skippa wanted me to come and get you for are training drill's."

The four penguin's were back to back. Around them were 16 ninja(AKA bowling pins with painted faces.) "Four for each of us boy's." Skipper spoke out. Suddenly all of them started to knock down the pin's one bye one. Rico was first, then Private, Skipper, then finnally Kowalski. "Easy." Rico grunted out.

The zoo bell began to ring. "Were open." Private spoke out. All of them got in line as a crowd of people came running into the zoo. They all started waving at the passing pedestrian's.

After the zoo had closed and the crowds had gone home, they waddled back into there hidden hq. "I'll be in my lab for the night. Im working on somthing pretty important." Kowalski spoke out. Kowalski walked into his lab to see paper's and and other item's ripped to shred's. "What the..." Kowalski made his way to his desk and saw that the mini fridge's door henge had been torn off. He looked inside but it was empty. even the mango he had cut for Jiggles earlier. "Oh no."

Kowalski moved his desk and saw that the boxes were ripped to shred's. "Jiggles." He waddled over the the mechanism he hadconnected to Jiggles earlier this morning. He began to unhook a part of the box and started pulling out wire's. "It seem's That instead of decreasing his aggresive system, I may have alterd it to make him become even more firce and agressive."

Kowalski rearanged to wire's then nailed to box shut again. "Ok. Now after I hit Jiggles with this, his aggresiveness will start to simmer down slowly but surly. The only problem is, he will most likley not allow me to attach this cord onto him again. Look's like i'll need to attach it to him by force. But first i'd better find a way to get out of the hq without being seen."

Private was sitting on the couch watching a cartoon they he claimed to have been waiting all week to see. The other two were playing a game of card's when Rico felt somthing bumb him in the back. "Grrr." Rico stood up from his seat and caughed up a hammer. "Rico?" Skipper spoke out. Rico did'nt listen. Instead he began to hit everywere in front of him Until he had it somthing solid. Rico quickly pulled his hand away. Then back forward to see if he could feel anything. He then shrugged and sat back in his seat. Skipper was sitting there confused. "O...k. Rico mabey you need to go see a specialist."

Sudden'y out of thin air Kowalski apeared standing outside the hq by the fish bowl. "Thank goodness for my invisibility ray." Kowalski touched his cheek were Rico had hit him. "Gah!" "Now to find Jiggles. "Kowalski was carrying the machine under his arm. He was wearing goggle's over his eye's. "Now. Were would jiggles be... That's right! Jiggles loves fruit, but who has a lot of fruit."

Kowalski waddled through the zoo looking through the habitat's. He made his way to the chimp's habitat, then the flamingo's, then Joey's, then the gorilla's. With all the light's out for the night, and the sun starting to set, it'll start getting hard to see in the dark. He jumped the wall into the lemur habitat. Kowalski tried to be as quiet as he could. Julien and Mourice were sleeping on the bouncy. As for Mort, he was sleeping against a rock.

He jumped up to were the thrown sat. By the thrown Kowalski saw two mango's a melon, and a banana. The lemur's usually had a huge pile of fruit in ths spot. So he couldnt decided whether jiggles came here and missed some, or the lemur's didnt collect as many and Jiggles did'nt come yet. He pulled out a small toothpick and examined the ground. With his other hand he modified his goggles.

He held the toothpick up to his face when he heard a foot step behind him. Startling him he dropped the tookthpick and turned around. "Oh...Hello Julien." "Might I ask, What are you doing in my kingdom?" Kowalski stood to his webbed feet. Julien looked behind the penguin to see that the toothpick he had dropped, had landed against one of the leg's of the thrown.

"AH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE ROYAL THROWN!" Julien pushed the penguins out of the way and ran to the toothpick. "...Remove it." Julien spoke out. "Excuse me?" "Your fishy flipper's have already touched it. It is not right for somone like me, the king, to pull somthing like that off the royal thrown. Kowalski reached down to grab the toothpick and put it in a baggy. It was evidence none the less.

"Good. You may go now." Kowalski rolled his eye's and turned. "Wait. Penguin. What is it that you are doing?" "Nothing you'ed be interested in." Kowalski spoke out. "Oooh. Oh. Is it some sort of mission? Can I come?" Julien ran in front of Kowalski path."Huh. I need to hurry before it get's to dark. So can you please move out of the way?"

"If it is seeing in the dark you will be needed, I will come with. I, The supreme lord of the lemur's can see in the darkness." Kowalski was hardly paying attention, but he did have a point. Ring tailed lemur's do have the capability of seeing in the dark. "Alright. You may come with me, but you have to follow the mission properly."

"Goody! I'll go get my super spy gear." Julien jumped up on his thrown and pulled a small box out from behind it. When Julien came out from behind the thrown, He was wearing a cape and a sherlock holme's hat, while holding a magnifine glass "GOOD GOLLY WOLLY!" Kowalski blurted out. "What. Is it that you find the magnifine glass is to much?" Kowalski started to slide on his belly out of the habitat. "Let's just get this over with."

~ Skipper was stiring his coffie with his fish. He took a slirp and waddled over to his seat and picked up his card's. They were playing gold fish. Private was looking through his card's in his hand. "Got any three Rico's? " "Na uh." Private drew a card when Rico started to caugh. "You ok Rico?" Rico waved then caughed up a three of hearts. "You did have a three!" Private yelled. "That's cheating!

"Skipper picked up the card. "Yah Rico. This is a game of honor. suddenly a card that was taped to Skipper wrist fell onto the table. He quickly grabbed it and put it in his hand before the other two could see it.

Kowalski was sliding on his belly down the zoo sidewalk. "Wait up smartly penguin! I cant catch up!" Kowalski stopped and waited for Julien to meet up with him. " So what is it that we are looking for again?" "Just anything out of the ordinary." "Like that? Julien pointed over at the food stand. The two could see Jiggles breaking into the fruit juice machine. "Wait here!" Kowalski ordered him as he started sliding torward's Jiggles.

"Jiggles calm down! It's me Kowalski! Dont you remember me?" Jiggles stopped breaking into the machine and scooted closer to Kowalski. "That's right Jiggles...It's me..." Kowalski hugged Jiggles. Suddenly Kowalski got absored into the giant blob. "Oh not again. Wait! That's it!" Kowalski pulled the plate of sushi out of the suitcase he had brought. "I was planning to save this for dinner but I guess this'll have to do."

Suddenly Jiggles spit Kowalski out and onto his back. Jiggles started to move closer to Kowalski. "Now or never!" Kowalski licked the corder and jumped torward's Jiggles in hopes of hooking it on. Instead Jiggles hit Kowalski against the wall. "Oh penguin! Over here!" Kowalski opened his eye's and saw Julien calling to him.

"That's it! Julien catch! Kowalski threw the cord to Julien. Julien failed to catch it, but picked it up on the rebound. "Julien ran over the Jiggles. "Should I put it here? Or should I put it a bit higher?" Julien was itching the back of his neck. "Just stick it anywere!" Kowalski blurted out. Julien stuck the cord on so Kowalski flipped on the switch.

The light's on the machine turned neon blue instead of neon green this time around. Indicating that the machine will make Jiggles soothe down. A spark ran down the cord and into Jiggles. "Everything's going good so far." Suddenly the spark stopped. Kowalski started to approach Jiggles. "Jiggles?"

Everything was silent as Jiggles aproached Kowalski aswell. Kowalski stopped as Jiggles leaned closer. Suddenly Jiggles rubbed up against Kowalski. "It is you." Kowalski pulled out his shrink way. Now let's get you back to the hq shall we? The blob shook in approval. Kowalski shot it with the shrink way sand put him in the suitcase. Kowalski slid off on his belly. Julien stood the wiping his magnifine glash with his cape. "Hey. what had happened?

~Kowalski entered his lab and set Jiggles on his desk. "He also pulled out a mango from his suitcase. I was able to snatch this from the lemur habitat. Jiggles shook in gratitude as Kowalski began to cut him a peice.

Review and Rate is you like ^_^ Also tell me what you think of there personallity. I think im becoming a bit better on it. Flamming is ok.


End file.
